


Far Away

by Iantheforlornwriter



Series: The Hobbit and The Lord Of The Rings Drabble Collection [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Delirium, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Requited Love, The Hobbit - Freeform, True Love, ilovethispairingsomuch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantheforlornwriter/pseuds/Iantheforlornwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel hears something unexpected when she nurses Kili back to health. Her heart, flutters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away

Luck was on her side that day, when the dwarf, Bofur, arrived on Bard The Bowman’s steps with kingsfoil in his hands. Tauriel had quickly grabbed it from him, only muttering, “kingsfoil” under her breath. She was grateful that the drawn had arrived just in time. The wound that Kili was suffering from was no mere poison. It was a Morgul Blade, and now, she had the means to cure it. 

Rushing over to Kili’s side, Tauriel ran a tender hand on his arm, trying to calm the constant groaning and moaning that were constantly emitted from his lips. His skin was pale, and his face covered in sweat. The once rugged look that she had come to admire in him was now replace with another. Rugged still, but one near death. One, that was afraid and weak. One clinging onto life, afraid that it would've been taken away from him. She wouldn't let that happen. He had spoken when she was busy applying the kingsfoil lotion over his wound. Something, she would never forget.

“Tauriel...” He had spoken her name. Tauriel looked up, a sad smile on her face. 

“Lie still.” She commanded gently, and pushed his head down slightly, to get him to lie down without moving. A moan erupted from his lips as she applied another layer on the wound.

“You cannot be her,” he had started to say. “She is far away. She...” He stopped momentarily as he grunted to continue. “She is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream.” He turned his head to look out the window. “Do you think she could have loved me?” He asked, delirious enough to not recognize the woman he spoke about that was standing right above him.

Tauriel, let a tear well up in her eye, and she closed them. His words were beautiful. She did not know if he had meant she walked in starlight as in he would never be able to reach her, or if he felt that they'd never be together as he was a dwarf and she an elf. As the tear splattered onto the ground after rolling of her cheek, she only said one thing. Almost, incoherent. Kili, could hear it fine, but later when he woke up, he'd never be able to differentiate it from dream or reality.

“Yes.” She said gently, softly and voice cracking. “She would.”


End file.
